


It Is Our Choices That Show Who We Truly Are

by MaesterChill



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Choices, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/pseuds/MaesterChill
Summary: A tale of the choices made by Draco Malfoy in Seventh Year, in 191 words





	It Is Our Choices That Show Who We Truly Are

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarry Discord Monthly Drabble Challenge. Prompt was 'Return to Hogwarts' and word count was 191. Thanks to Erin_Riwen and LLAP115 for hosting this month.
> 
> Thanks also to [cubedcoffeecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubedcoffeecake/) for the super quick and helpful beta. Xx

 

I didn’t want to return to Hogwarts.

All through seventh year I’d _listened_. In a refuge of eiderdown and charms I’d dissected crackly wireless bulletins, desperate for any hint of you, any whisper of your fate.

I’d been a wandering shade for months. Despondent. Joyless. Alone.

Then you appeared at The Manor, mangled and marred. But alive, and tenacious as ever. A distorted dream.

I made a choice. Judgement was passed.

The Hogwarts Express sped us to a pit of punishment and the Carrows.

I’d been ordered to fight. It was expected. I had no choice.

I clung to the glimmer of hope that you were out there, resolutely being you. Ridiculously obstinate, doggedly reckless, stubbornly altruistic. Making choices that would save us all.

When the Slytherins slunk away, I remained. You were looking for something to use to defeat Him. Again I chose.

I chose to fight. For you.

I restrained Vinnie from thwarting your goal—but I couldn’t stop the flames.

I faced down hellfire and death. In the end, it seemed, I too could be altruistic.

You also made a choice.

I took your hand and was saved.


End file.
